hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkadij Jegorov
* |voice = *Kerry Shale (Codename 47) *Unknown (Contracts) }} Arkadij Jegorov (Russian: Аркадий Егоров, and also known as "Boris Ivanovich Deruzka"), was an international gunrunner born in 1930 in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan. He was also one of Agent 47's five fathers He has a brother, Sergei Zavorotko, who lured Agent 47 out from his retirement. Background Early life Under the harsh poverty conditions and scrutiny of the local and loyal apparatchiks, he cultivated a strong hatred for the communist regime. His journey down the road to crime began at the age of 15 when he started stealing weapons from the Soviets and selling them to Cossack nationalists. His father saw fit to turn him to the authorities; however, Jegorov eluded the police and went into hiding in the mountains before making his way to Marseilles, where he would join the French Foreign Legion in 1950. By the end of his service in 1955, Jegorov had established a gun-running route through Turkey and Iran. His gunrunning activities continued after he left the league, culminating in his going into business with the Russian mafia in the mid 1980s and building up a gun-trafficking operation that covered most of the world. Hitman: Codename 47 In , he is making an arms deal with a local bikers gang and his ship's whereabouts within the harbor are unknown. 47 locates him via tracking device in the money briefcase used by the bikers to pay Jegorov, then he infiltrates the heavily guarded dock in the dead of night, eliminates Jegorov and neutralizes a nuclear bomb on board his ship. Hitman: Contracts In , while attempting to purchase a nuclear bomb, Jegorov was intercepted and surrounded by the Dutch police force and special operations on board his cargo ship. Arming the nuclear device, Jegorov threatened to detonate the device if he was not allowed safe passage out of the area via helicopter. Despite this, 47 was still able to assassinate Jegorov and disarm the nuke. Appearance Arkadij Jegorov is a Kazakh male weighing 240 lbs (109 kg) and standing at 6' (1.83 m).Hitman: Codename 47 - Mission Briefing 'Plutonium Runs Loose'. Oddly, 47 looks several inches shorter than Arkadij,Stand behind him in Codename 47 and Contracts to compare. although his height is listed as 188 cm (6'2")Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). in his ICA File in Hitman: Absolution. He has short black hair and a mustache. Although he is aged 66, Jegorov looks much younger than he is because in exchange of money, Ort Meyer provided him with fresh organs for his project. Abilities Smuggling: Jegorov have managed to cover up most of his activities on guns from the police for such a long period of time. 'Military Training: '''Jegorov was trained by the French Foreign Legionnaires in hand to hand combat, military tactics, firearms, and explosives. Gallery Boris.jpg Deruzka.jpg|Arkadij Jegorov a.k.a. Boris Ivanovich Deruzka. Height Comparison- Agent 47 and Jegorov 1.jpg|Height comparison of Jegorov and Agent 47 in ''Contracts Arkadij Jegorov aka Boris.jpg|Boris Ivanovich Deruzka as seen in Codename 47. Boris_jeep.png|Boris fleeing in his stretch limousine. Boris_Activating Bomb.png|Boris attempting to detonate the bomb. Arkadij_jegorov_(2).png|Boris as seen in the target footage video. H3 arkadij.jpg|Arkadij Jegorov in a tank. References es:Arkadij Jegorov Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Contracts targets Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:The Five Fathers Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:French Foreign Legion